


The Party Hat Is Required

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Bunker Fic, Cas is in love with... humanity, Challenge fic, Complete, Dean and Cas' first time, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassed Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I still really suck at tags and I'm so sorry, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, New Year's Eve, Sam probably ships it, Smut, Snow, hand holding, no big gay freak out, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: It all started with a hideous New Year's Eve party hat, and ended up in Dean's bed. But it was Cas, and that made it all okay. But that morning after? Talk about embarrassing. But it was for Cas, so that made it still okay.Written for the Hidden By The Trench Coat's Winter Holiday Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I'm really hoping it turned out okay. Hope the ending is okay, too. I kinda hit a huge brick wall of writer's block right before they got to the kitchen, and I tried just forcing my way through but I'm not sure if what I ended up with was my best work, you know? Well, either way here it is. Enjoy. ^_^
> 
> As per usual, if you guys see anything wrong like typos or whatever, just lemme know. It always seems inevitable that at least one or two get missed with pretty much every fic I write. Or maybe they just sneak in after I'm done?

Dean flipped through the channels, trying to find any of the stations that were covering the ball dropping in Times Square. Literally any of them would do at this point, because he'd been going through the channels for almost ten minutes by now. Charlie had recently done them a favor on one of her visits to the bunker by hooking them up with slightly-less-than-legal cable, but as per usual, the girl had gone a teeny bit overboard. She'd given them pretty much every channel that existed, apparently. Yeah, it was great that they had free HBO, sure, but trying to find it mixed in with the hundreds, if not thousands, of other channels was an absolute chore. One night, when Dean had been really bored and couldn't sleep no matter what he tried, he had started to count just how many channels there were. He'd given up around 763 when he realized that the channel numbers didn't always stay the same.

Once again giving up, Dean sighed and shoved the remote into Sam's hand, who had just entered the area set up as a living room. “Here ya go Sammy, you try and find the damn ball drop. I'm gonna stand outside til I don't feel like shooting the TV any more.” With that, he headed outside, taking a quick detour to his room to grab his coat. It had been lightly snowing on and off for the last week or so, and with snow came cold-ass temperatures. Knowing his luck, it'd probably be in the negatives right around now.

Dean kicked at a few random piles of snow once he was outside the bunker, but since it was only a fight with the constantly changing cable channels fueling his frustration, that was enough to calm him down. Next time he talked to Charlie, he'd have to make sure to remember to ask her if there was any sort of logic to the stations, or if was just a chaotic mess with no hope of survival. Maybe see if Santa could bring a belated Christmas present in the form of a channel guide?

While there was at least three or four inches of fresh snow on the ground, the sky itself was actually pretty clear. That was probably one of the best little perks of living in the bunker: with it being so far from the city, the light pollution was practically zero, and you could see the stars like you were looking through a telescope. Even Sam had been impressed by that, judging by the astronomy books Dean had caught him paging through every so often. Dean had actually been considering swiping one of them and reading it for himself, so that he could finally put a name to everything he was looking at. But for now, he just shrugged and looked up at the beautiful display above his head.

Dean had completely lost track of time when he heard the soft footsteps approaching him from behind. He knew immediately that it wasn't Sam, because that moose was only ever quiet when they were on a case and sneaking up on something, so without turning around, Dean said “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” came the gravelly response, followed shortly after by the angel himself, looking completely indifferent to the cold, just like always. Cas was carrying something that looked like it had all the ugly colors of the rainbow on it, and there was a matching whatever it was on his head.

“The hell is that thing?” Dean asked, staring now. Cas usually looked so serious and somber, but that... was it a hat? Whatever it was, it had a freaking pompom on the top, and it made the angel look like a goober.

“It's a party hat, apparently. Sam informed me that for events such as this, they are required. Though I don't completely understand the point of them,” Cas said as he poked lightly at the purple pompom on the top of his.

“Well, I'm sure not wearing one. They look stupid,” Dean grumbled, putting his hands into his pockets in refusal of the garish thing in Cas' hands. No way was Dean freaking Winchester wearing something like that.

“But Sam said they were required,” Cas said, giving him that damn puppy dog look that was only ever bested by his little brother, the world champion of the puppy dog eyes. Damn it. Never should've let Sam teach him that.

“Fine, fine, just give me the damn hat,” Dean said as his resolve immediately crumbled, holding his hand out, trying to sound as grumpy as possible. No way would he ever admit to how badly it hurt his heart to see Cas that sad looking, even if was over something as simple as a New Year's Eve themed paper hat. The smile on Cas' face when he put the hat on definitely made the embarrassment worth it, though. Especially since the only people who would ever see this moment would be Cas and Sam (Dean did make a mental note to make absolute certain that Sam never once touched a cell phone or any other picture taking device while the hat was still on his head, because he really did not feel like having to commit fratricide right now).

Party hats firmly on their heads, the two shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes while staring up at the sky, accompanied only by the sound of their breathing and the occasional bit of wind. “So,” Dean began, picking a completely random topic, “you're basically as old as all those?” He waved his hands at the stars, just in case his question wasn't obvious enough. With Cas, Dean was never really one hundred percent sure if the guy was following along on the right page.

Cas smiled and replied “Only as some of them. Most were already in place by the time I came to be. I did have the honor of seeing the last few be put into place, though. It was rather awe-inspiring.”

“Wow, I bet,” Dean said lamely. He waited for the angel continue, since he had literally no idea what else to say.

And thankfully, Cas did continue. “At the very beginning of my life, Earth was mostly empty. Father had created the Heavens and the Earth, of course, but he was only starting to fill them, really. Watching it all come into creation was one of the most amazing things I have ever witnessed. Watching the surface take shape. And then, when the animals came about, it became even more engrossing, because they moved. They thought. They decided. They acted and reacted, a never ending dance of life.”

Dean was just staring in awe at Cas at this point, never having heard him talk so passionately, and rarely even hearing him talk so much when the end of the world wasn't about to happen.

“And when humans came into being, that was the very best part of all. Watching you all interact, there were days where it was hard to focus on my duties because there was so much to see. Most of the other angels couldn't understand why our Father was so in love with you, but I always could. You were just so... fascinating. Infuriating at times, true,” Cas paused and smiled here as Dean chuckled. He could probably guess which stupid thing he himself had said or did that had made Cas say that if he tried, though it would probably take a while because the list would be pretty long. “Infuriating, but always amazing.”

“You really do know how to flatter a guy... or a whole species for that matter,” Dean said in a mockingly flirtatious way. Though the more he looked at Cas with his eyes shining, not in a literal way as they did whenever he was using a bunch of power, but from just pure joy, the more he wondered just how ‘mockingly’ flirtatious he was really being.

They went back to their comfortable silence after that, which was good because now Dean's brain was racing at the freaking speed of light. Was he seriously thinking what he thought he was thinking? About Cas, of all people? Distraction! He needed a distraction, right now.

“Gotta be pretty boring, hanging out in the bunker after watching all that,” Dean said, hoping this would be distracting enough. “I mean yeah, me and Sammy don't exactly lead the white picket fence, fifties sitcom uneventful life, but there's still no way we can compete with everything you've seen and done.”

“Actually Dean, being here with you and your brother has been the most interesting part of all. Before, I was just watching, but here, I get to actually be part of everything. I get to ride in the Impala on the way to a new case, I get to help you with your research, I get to fight at your side.” Dean could immediately tell that Cas was telling the truth about this, because his smile was quite possibly the biggest the hunter had ever seen the angel wear. “I get to be a part of everything, and I would never have believed just how fulfilling that would end up being. This is possibly the happiest I have ever been, and it's all thanks to you.” He paused, then added “And your brother as well, of course.”

Dean stared for a minute, wondering if that slip had been innocent, or if it meant that maybe, just maybe, what he was feeling towards the angel wasn't exactly unrequited. But as always, Cas seemed completely unperturbed. He just went back to staring up at the sky, so Dean followed suit.

“So then you're happy, Cas?” Dean asked, deciding to maybe test this out a little bit.

“Yes, extremely,” Cas replied, still gazing upwards.

“Happy here with me?” Dean asked, hesitantly. Please don't let this screw things up, please don't let this screw things up.

Cas turned to stare at Dean. As their eyes met, Dean's worries completely disappeared, because he could already see Cas' answer before he spoke it. “Yes, Dean. Happy here with you.”

They both started to lean closer like it was the most natural thing to do, and were only a few inches from each other when Sam opened the door to the bunker and leaned out, shouting “Hey, I finally found the right channel, and the ball's gonna drop in about a minute. You guys need to get in here a-sap if you don't wanna miss it,” before shutting the door back, not even noticing what he'd interrupted. They had both pulled apart instinctively when they heard Sam's shouting, and now they looked at each other somewhat uncomfortably.

Dean laughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. But then he had a brilliant idea. “You know, Cas,” he started, practically purring, already leaning back towards the angel. “There's a tradition on New Year's Eve where you gotta kiss somebody when the ball drops, so that you start the year off right or whatever.”

For once, Cas actually caught on quickly. “And we wouldn't want to break an important tradition such as that.” He started leaning back as well.

“Exactly,” Dean whispered right before their lips met. Times Square be damned, because this was exactly where Dean wanted to be. Dean deepened the kiss and Cas eagerly let him, already starting to run his hands through the hunter's short hair. Dean had no idea how long the kiss went on for, but he was at the very least completely certain that they had definitely been kissing when the ball dropped.

~~~

As holy shit amazing as that kiss was, and the dozen or so that followed in quick succession (in between gasping breaths of air), Dean suddenly realized that even though his hands were pretty warm underneath Cas' trench coat as they tried to find their way underneath the rest of the twelve billion layers of his outfit, the rest of him was a tad on the half-frozen side. There was also a matter in his pants that would probably be best to take care of soon, and judging by the friction that Dean was feeling whenever they touched just right, there was a second, potentially larger, matter that Cas was dealing with as well. “Hey Cas...” He started to say, but the angel interrupted him by nibbling on his lower lip and the rest of the sentence kind of trailed off into a moan instead.

“Cas?” Dean tried again a few minutes later, sounding much more insistent because he was starting to lose feeling in his ass from the cold wind that had just decided to join them. Cas finally pulled away slightly, though he was definitely giving Dean a much sexier version of his smite-y face the whole while. “I'm fucking freezing, so what say we take this inside?” Cas just nodded in agreement, and the two practically stumbled over themselves as they rushed to the bunker door and into the lobby area beneath the stairway, dropping those hideous party hats somewhere along the way. “My room,” Dean said breathlessly, and they scrambled in that direction, completely oblivious to Sam watching them with a knowing smirk on his face, just as they had been completely oblivious to him earlier, opening the door to see what the hold up was and closing it without saying a word after seeing his brother and Castiel tangled up in each other, kissing furiously.

It turned out that door knobs were actually rather difficult to operate while you're preoccupied with exploring another person's mouth with your tongue, so Dean finally, after a minute or two of awkward and unsuccessful fumbling, had to push away a very unhappy angel for a few seconds to turn that tricky devil. Door finally open, they both tumbled into Dean's bedroom, already starting to tear at each others' clothing. The coat parts were easy, having slid off to the floor next to the doorway. Dean's flannel shirt, having not been buttoned up, was equally as easy, as well as Cas' suit jacket. But now, now was the dilemma of t-shirts and buttoned shirts and so many clothing-related complications. Once again breaking the kiss, with Cas' objections much louder this time, Dean multitasked by pulling his shirt off and shutting the door with his foot at the same time. Grabbing the angel by the tie, Dean pulled him back into further kissing. Maybe the tie should stay? Maybe next time, Dean thought as he slid the blue piece of fabric from around Cas' neck, getting far too much satisfaction from such a simple act. Definitely next time.

Buttons, though, now there was the biggest problem. The one on Dean's jeans and the one on Cas' dress pants were no problem, but those damn shirt buttons. Even with both of them working together, only one was undone after much fumbling (and Dean was pretty sure that one had only been by accident). Muttering a quick apology into the angel's mouth, Dean ripped the shirt open, little popped buttons scattering to God only knew where.

When skin met skin, they found that they had, in fact, only been going at about a five up to this point, and someone had just cranked it up to an eight, minimum. Probably way closer to nine. Hard planes of flesh, hands, fingers, touching, so much touching. Pants slid to the ground, and shoes were yanked off, most likely destroying a few shoelaces in the process. Down to only boxers, Dean shoved Cas onto the bed, hoping like hell that his memory foam would remember this as well as he definitely would.

Grinding against an equally eager Cas, Dean's brain tried to give him images of just how much hell he was gonna be going to for defiling an angel of the lord, but it was literally impossible for him to care about that right now because, when he came up once again for air, the look on Cas' face was nothing short of porn incarnate. Lube. There needs to be way more lube, and way less clothing, and oh my god how did Cas just do that thing with his tongue?

For the first time in his life, Dean was so glad that he spent a lot of lonely nights in the bunker having to... entertain himself, because the half full bottle was still on the top of the pile of random crap in the drawer by his bed. He pulled it out triumphantly, much to the confusion of Cas. Without any explanation, Dean pulled down the ugly white boxers that were now one of the best things Dean had ever seen, freeing Cas' sizable erection. Flashing his most debauched grin, Dean took the cap off and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. Cas was staring the entire time, whimpering slightly at the loss of contact. But that first touch of lube-slick fingers to Cas' hole was almost the angel's undoing by itself. And this was only the beginning.

This was... it was... so much, all at once. And when the first finger went in? Cas could only squirm and pant and whisper Dean's name over and over again. So many sensations...

Dean was gentle, so very gentle. That almost made it worse for Cas, though, because everything was so very slow and intense. A second finger was added, and English was completely lost. Dean had never known that Enochian could sound so damn sexy. Though admittedly, the circumstances might have helped just a little.

Just when the wait was starting to kill Dean, Cas was finally ready. When Dean finally pushed in, the world exploded. Judging by Cas' moan of pure ecstasy, Dean guessed his did as well. Going slowly at first, not wanting to hurt the angel, enjoying all the sensations of doing what he realized he had always secretly wanted to, it wasn't until Cas gripped his shoulder where the handprint had once been seared into his flesh and gave him a death glare and a growled “Dean” did he speed up.

This was different. Completely different from anything Dean had ever experienced before. Sure, he'd had sex, plenty of it in fact. He'd even experimented a few times, mostly when he was younger, with guys. That wasn't the different part. It was... At the look in those expressive blue eyes and the filthy moans coming out of those perfect lips, Dean knew. It was Cas. That was why it felt so different, so... right.

“Dean,” Cas said, voice so full of affection, of love, and placed his palm on Dean's cheek. That look of adoration and his name sounding like the most beautiful thing in existence, was Dean's undoing. He came, harder than he ever had before, and Cas followed him moments later, all but screaming in his pleasure.

Completely ignoring the mess, Dean draped himself on top of the angel, still connected in the most intimate of ways. “Dean,” Cas again said, only this time as a whisper. He brushed his hand over Dean's cheek. When he did it before, it had been the sexiest thing ever, but now...

“I love you.” The words were out of Dean's mouth before he even knew he was going to speak. He blushed furiously, but for once he didn't try to cover up his emotions. It was the absolute truth, and he was finally willing to admit it, both to Cas and to himself.

Cas smiled and kissed him on the lips, softly, sweetly, and even covered in the sweat of their previous activities he was beautiful. “I love you too, Dean.”

They fell asleep like that, though at one point Cas did think to clean them up, almost as an afterthought. Cuddled up next to his angel, Dean had what was quite possibly the best night's sleep of his entire life.

~~~

Waking up next to a naked body was nothing new to Dean. Waking up next to a naked body with a hard on, on the other hand, was completely foreign territory. Dean was incredibly confused for about three seconds before he remembered what had happened last night. Him and Cas... A huge grin spread across the hunter's face as he remembered all those beautiful details. Maybe a bit of an encore performance was in order?

Reaching to delicately touch the bit of hardness pressed against his thigh, Dean paused to see if Cas was going to wake up. There was an irritated groan and he shifted slightly, but Cas was apparently still asleep. Dean knew that, while the angel didn't need to sleep, when he chose to he was not a morning person in the slightest. Dean wondered if what he had in mind (and hand) might work towards changing that. Grinning evilly, he tightened his grip slightly and started moving his hand, up and down. Cas moaned and bucked his hips very slightly, but was still very obviously asleep. It would seem that bigger guns would be needed.

Moving aside the blankets that had ended up on top of them at some point during the night (most likely Cas' doing, if Dean had bothered to think about it), Dean stopped moving his hand in favor of replacing it with his mouth. The first tentative lick was met with a hiss of surprise and pleasure from the still sleeping angel, but Cas didn't actually wake up until he was fully enveloped in Dean's mouth. He woke with a start that was immediately filled with a moan of Dean's name that had the hunter fully hard himself in less than a second. Bobbing his head up and down happily, his ears were filled with sound effects to rival last night's erotic soundtrack. He sped up his movements and added in some tongue action when Cas slipped back into Enochian, and was pleased when Cas lost his voice a few moments later, coming in Dean's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, and gave a very egotistical grin when he pulled off, which was wiped off his face as Cas surprised him by pouncing on him and his mouth immediately.

Tongues battled inside mouths as Cas reached for Dean's own erection, handling it in a way that made the hunter wonder if the angel was maybe more experienced in these matters than he had originally assumed. When he was capable of thought, at least. Cas broke the kiss and moved down Dean's torso, trailing kisses and the occasional light nip. Now that his mouth was free, Dean was moaning Cas' name over and over, a thing which was probably only possible since it was a single, easily said syllable. When Cas' mouth mimicked what Dean had been doing only minutes before, though, even that single syllable was too complicated to form. How in the fuck did an angel learn to do that? Dean screamed noiselessly when he finally came, voice completely lost in the intensity, before slumping back onto the pillows from exhaustion. He could definitely get used to waking up this way.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said after scooting back up to cuddle against the satiated hunter.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that. “Good morning to you too, Sunshine.” He kissed Cas on the lips, completely innocent when compared to what they had just done for each other.

“Last night was...” Cas started, not exactly sure how to finish that sentence.

“Yeah, it sure was,” Dean agreed.

It was only when Dean's stomach started growling about fifteen or so minutes later did they finally untangle themselves from each other and start getting dressed. Due to the amazing wonders of angelic mojo, they were both clean enough to not have to awkwardly make their way towards the showers, but there was still the matter of the destroyed white button-free button up shirt staring at them mockingly from the floor. Dean just shrugged and handed Cas one of his own band shirts and started getting dressed himself. He laughed a little as he saw Cas standing in the middle of his room, clad in a pair of nice looking dress pants and a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt, but went over to kiss the bed-headed angel when he made that pouty face that Dean was finally willing to admit to himself that he had always loved.

Making their way to the kitchen, Dean decided to be even braver than he was last night: he grabbed Cas' hand and held onto it. From the shocked expression on Cas' face, he could tell the angel knew how big of a step this was, too. A quick roll in the hay was one thing. He was Dean Winchester, after all, and that kind of stuff happened a lot more often than he'd prefer to think of. But this? Romantic cuteness? Yeah, never freaking happens. After the shock wore off, though, Cas just gave him that huge smile that had only started appearing last night and gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee hit them both long before they reached their destination. Sammy was up already then. Greeeeaaaaat....

“Hey Dean,” Sam said as the two entered the room. He paused for a second when he saw they'd entered together, then his face lit up in that damn knowing smirk of his. “Hey Cas.” Dean just glared as Cas said hello back.

Dropping Cas' hand, much to the angel's disappointment, Dean started pouring out two cups of coffee, automatically putting in Cas' preferred amount of cream and sugar. Okay, so maybe the hand holding thing was only a temporary half step. He hadn't counted on how embarrassing it would be when his little brother saw them. The teasing was never going to end now.

“So…” Sam started, giving his brother a questioning look. Like hell Dean was going to start what was most likely going to be the most awkward conversation of his entire life, so he just glared back in between sips from his mug. Cas just stared at them both, confused look on his face. Seeing that it was all on him, Sam continued. “You two seemed pretty… occupied last night.” Dean intensified his glare.

Even if he’d been willing to admit, verbally, that big “L” word to Cas last night, that didn’t mean he was prepared to talk about it to anybody else yet. But of course, his little brother just had to be a nosy ass hole and make him uncomfortable before he’d even finished his first cup of morning coffee.

“Yes, we were,” Cas said simply, not really catching on to how uncomfortable Dean was, sitting next to him and gripping his mug with white knuckled fingers.

“Anything you wanna maybe tell me about last night, Dean?” Sam asked, almost in a sing-song voice. This was just far too much fun.

“Bitch,” Dean muttered under his breath. Sam just laughed.

But then Cas answered bluntly, “We had incredibly intense sexual intercourse,” and Dean spit out his coffee, all but dying in his chair. If Sam hadn’t mirrored his coffee spit-take, he probably would have actually died.

“Cas!” Dean yelled at the same time Sam yelled an equally loud “Gross!”

“What?” Cas asked, confused head tilt in full effect. Had Dean not been so damn embarrassed, he probably would’ve melted a little at the adorableness of it, but as it were, he was currently bright red and having a tiny bit of trouble breathing at the moment.

“Too much information, Cas,” Dean said when he was finally capable of breathing again.

“But it was what we did, Dean. Did you not enjoy it? The noises you were making seemed to indicate that you did.” Dean didn’t think he could blush even hotter, but at those words, he found out just how wrong he was. As Sam started laughing, he found out he was even wrong-er.

“People don’t just talk about stuff like that, Cas,” Dean said, trying unsuccessfully to hide in the collar of his flannel shirt. At the hurt look on the angel’s face, Dean suddenly felt bad about lecturing him. “I mean yeah, it was fucking amazing and all, but…” He stopped when he remembered his brother was still there. Shit…

“Then you don’t regret it?” Cas looked at him, eyes wide and pleading. Fuck, he was going to have to do this, wasn’t he?

“God no, Cas, never. Not a minute of it.” Why the hell wasn’t Sam doing his brotherly duty and just leaving Dean here to die on his own already? “I meant what I said, Cas.”

The enormous smile that spread across Cas’ face just then suddenly made all the embarrassment completely worth it. “I love you too, Dean.” Shit, shit, abort mission!

The crashing sound startled them both, and they looked over at Sam in unison, his brother’s coffee mug now shattered on the floor. “I’m just gonna…” Sam said awkwardly before turning to all but rush out of the room. It was one thing knowing they’d had sex, but them actually being in love? Dean actually… The look of shock on his face before his exit was enough to tell Dean that him and Cas would be getting plenty of quiet time to sort all this out in the near future.

“Did I do something wrong, Dean?” Cas gave him another one of those confused head tilts, only this time Dean felt safe in letting his melt show up on his face.

“No, it’s just…” Shit, he didn’t know how to finish that. “It’s…” Dean let out a huge sigh and shrugged his shoulders. “Things might be a little weird for awhile. Or maybe a lot weird. I have no freaking idea.”

“But you don’t feel any regret?” That pleading look of Cas’ was gonna be the death of him one of these days.

“Not a lick,” Dean answered honestly. And now that Sam had exited the building, possibly literally, Dean felt a little more confident in saying “I love you, Cas.”

Cas smiled again and leaned in, pulling Dean into a sweet kiss without even once using his hands. When they finally pulled apart, Dean said “Things are probably definitely gonna be a whole lot of weird for a really long while, but that’s not gonna change that, Cas. Not even a little.”


End file.
